How To Be A Good Husband
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Sehari sebelum ultah Hermione, Harry mengunjungi sebuah rumah di ujung jalan Spinner's End untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Auror. Namun apa yang didapatnya justru di luar dugaan. Pairing Severus Snape/HerMione Granger  SSHG  dan Harry P/Ginny W HPGW .


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (SSHG) dan Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (HPGW)

**Genre** : Romance, Humor, Friendship.

**Timeline : **Sekitar 10 tahun setelah jatuhnya Voldemort, di mana Harry berumur 27 th, Hermione 28 th, dan Severus 47 th. Ingat, ini AU. Severus Snape tak akan pernah mati di fanfic saya.

**A/N :** Saya tahu banyak teman-teman yang bertanya dan menagih update I'm Officially Yours. Tapi entah kenapa ya, akhir-akhir ini saya justru lebih sering dapet ide cerita yang lebih ringan, berbau humor-romance, dan jauh dari nuansa angsty. Tapi jangan cemas. IOY tetap akan ditamatkan, hanya menunggu saat yang tepat saja.

**How To Be A Good Husband**

"Harry! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Harry membalas sapaan kaget dari Hermione dengan senyum simpul. Alih-alih menjawab, ia beranjak dari kursinya untuk memberi sahabat baiknya itu pelukan dan kecupan ringan di pipi. Senyumnya melebar saat mendapati raut penasaran Hermione.

Wajar saja wanita itu curiga. Akhir pekan seharusnya dihabiskan bersama keluarga, bukannya malah kelayapan bertandang ke rumah orang seperti yang dilakukan Harry saat ini. Apalagi mereka baru saja bertemu saat Hermione mengunjungi rumah Harry beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kalau kau memperhatikan, _dear wife_, Mr Potter datang melalui penemuan mutakhir di jaman batu yang disebut 'pintu'."

Hermione mengabaikan ucapan sarkas suaminya dan masih memandangi Harry dengan sorot ingin tahu sampai akhirnya Harry membuka mulutnya, "Aku datang untuk menemui Mr Snape—suamimu, maksudku."

Sorot ingin tahu Hermione kini beralih kepada Severus yang menatap tajam ke arah Harry dengan ekspresi jengkel luar biasa. Namun ini tak bertahan lama. Sesaat setelah Hermione duduk di sebelah Severus dan membelai mesra pundak suaminya, pria itu tampak sedikit rileks.

Diam-diam Harry menarik nafas lega. Duduk berhadapan tepat dengan Severus Snape masih terasa menegangkan. Meski mantan guru ramuannya itu kini telah menikahi salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, sikap Severus Snape belum banyak berubah terhadap Harry. Masih dingin, sinis, merendahkan, dan arogan. Porsinya memang agak berkurang sih—lebih mendingan sekarang daripada dulu. Tapi tetap saja. Dia masih Severus Snape yang kejam dan sangar.

"Well, kau datang sebagai seorang Auror. Semoga ini bukan berarti kabar buruk. Apapun yang dilakukan Severus, aku berani menjamin…"

"Hermione, aku tidak datang kemari untuk menangkap suamimu. Tenanglah. Aku datang untuk sesuatu yang lain. Masih urusan Auror sih. Tapi tidak ada kaitannya dengan kriminal." Harry tertawa kecil. Ekspresi Hermione berubah lega. "Jadi… Err… Apa kabar kalian?" tanya Harry berbasa-basi.

"Selama satu minggu ini kami belum saling melontarkan kutukan, jadi kabar kami kurasa baik." Hermione tersenyum manis, sementara Severus memutar bola matanya.

Harry bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai geli. Dia masih ingat kejadian satu minggu sebelumnya, di mana dia dan Ginny membesuk Severus di St Mungo. Entah apa penyebabnya, rupanya Hermione berselisih paham dengan suaminya saat itu, dan berakhir dengan hidung Severus yang membesar seukuran terong.

Well, Harry memang mengenal Hermione sebagai wanita yang sangat pemberani. Seorang Gryffindor sejati, tentu. Tapi berani-beraninya dia mengutuk seorang Severus Snape! Mengutuk hidungnya, terutama. Semua orang tahu betapa melegendanya ukuran hidung Snape, dan mengacaukan hidung orang yang satu itu sama saja berarti cari mati. Namun pastinya Hermione dikaruniai keberanian luar biasa untuk melakukan hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada mengutuk hidung Snape. Menikahinya.

"Satu minggu bukan catatan terbaik kami, Mr Potter. Kau tak perlu shock begitu," sahut Severus dingin.

"Tidak. Bukan shock. Cuma heran. Itu saja, Mr Snape."

Yeah, Harry heran. Pertama, karena dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rumah tangga pasangan unik ini. Satu minggu tanpa saling lempar kutukan? Tanpa sadar, Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu. Sejauh apa yang ia lihat, tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan. Baguslah. Kedua, dia tak tahu bagaimana cara Hermione menangani sinisme dan sarkasme Severus yang bukan main itu. Selain mengutuk hidung suaminya, tentunya.

"Kau meremehkan istriku kalau berpikir dia hanya bisa membesarkan hidungku, Potter." Severus memincingkan kedua matanya begitu membaca pikiran Harry tadi. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah cibiran, menyebabkan Harry salah tingkah. "Dia tak pernah berhenti berkreasi dengan kutukan-kutukannya, kau tahu."

Hermione menyikut pelan pinggang suaminya sambil mengomel, "Kupikir tak ada salahnya membesarkan hidungmu sekali-sekali. Kadang kau bisa sangat menyebalkan, Severus. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau hidungmu membesar lagi di lain hari."

"Oya?" Salah satu alis Severus terangkat, terkesan elegan sekaligus menantang. "Kukira kau sudah sangat puas dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari hidungku, _my dear_."

Sindiran Severus kontan membuat wajah Hermione memerah dan Harry refleks memandangi perut Hermione yang membuncit. Jika dia tak salah ingat, Hermione sedang hamil enam bulan. Sedetik kemudian, entah mengapa mendadak Harry menyadari kalau dua orang yang sedang berdebat di hadapannya ini memang ditakdirkan langit untuk bersatu.

Severus Snape yang dikenal Harry memang menyebalkan dan berlidah tajam. Pria berambut hitam kelam itu selalu suka beradu mulut dengan siapapun, tapi tentunya tidak dengan mata yang berbinar begini. Mata yang berbinar ini (walau terjadinya cuma sekilas saja) hanya ditujukan untuk Hermione seorang, pikir Harry. Jelas sekali Master Ramuan itu sangat menikmati bersilat lidah dengan istrinya. Baik secara harfiah maupun kiasan.

"…atau kau lebih puas jika aku memakai hidungku saja?"

"Jangan konyol, Severus. Tentu saja aku lebih memilih kau memakai 'itu' daripada hidungmu."

Harry berdehem, semakin salah tingkah. Merlin! Dia tak mau membayangkan tentang 'itu' milik mantan guru ramuannya yang mampu memuaskan Hermione atau apalah. Dia tidak datang kemari hanya untuk menyaksikan pertengkaran sengit-tapi-mesra pasangan ini, kan?

Pasangan suami-istri yang sedang asyik berdebat itu pun langsung terdiam. Sekali lagi kedua pipi Hermione merona merah karena malu, lebih merah daripada sebelumnya malah. Sedangkan Severus justru memasang ekspresi masam di wajahnya. Tentu dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak sengaja mendemonstrasikan sesuatu yang bukan konsumsi publik kepada Harry.

"Err… akan kubuatkan kau teh, Harry…" Hermione bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit ragu-ragu dan terkesan kurang sukses menutupi sisa-sisa rasa malunya.

Sebelum Harry sempat menjawab, Severus ikut-ikutan meninggalkan kursinya dan membuntuti Hermione ke dapur. "Tidak, _sweetheart_. Mengingat kondisimu sekarang, kau tak boleh bekerja terlalu keras. Biarkan Missy yang membuatkan si Potter teh."

Missy adalah peri-rumah yang dipekerjakan di rumah ini dengan gaji bulanan dan hari libur, bahkan tunjangan hari raya. Aneh rasanya mengetahui Hermione masih bersikeras dengan SPEW-nya, dan lebih aneh lagi mengetahui Severus bisa menoleransi kengototan istrinya ini. Kening Harry berkerut-kerut memikirkannya.

"Ini akhir pekan, _dear husband_. Aku tak mau mengganggu libur Missy cuma gara-gara secangkir teh yang bisa kubuat dengan mudah." Harry bisa mendengar suara Hermione dari dapur.

"Percayalah. Dia akan kegirangan jika kau mengganggunya kapan saja. Dia peri-rumah, _darling_. Dia diturunkan ke dunia yang semrawut ini untuk bekerja dan melayani kita. Menganggur justru membuat dia sedih. Kukira kau tahu itu."

"Aku tidak suka pemikiran kolotmu itu. Lucius Malfoy pasti telah mempengaruhimu entah bagaimana. Suatu saat aku akan bicara kepadanya tentang masalah peri-rumah ini. Kalau perlu akan kupaksa dia membebaskan semua peri-rumahnya. Kita lihat sendiri bagaimana cara dia memperlakukan Dobby."

"Hermione, _wife of mine_, kita sudah membicarakan ini berulangkali." Dari suaranya, Harry menebak Severus baru saja menghela nafas. Pasti ia menganggap pembicaraan tentang hak asasi peri-rumah ini konyol, melelahkan, dan tanpa titik temu jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita keras kepala seperti Hermione. "Dan ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Lucius. Jadi jangan paksa dia membebaskan semua peri-rumahnya karena dia pasti akan kebakaran jenggot."

"Dia bahkan tak punya jenggot!" bantah Hermione cepat. Namun Severus bergeming, ekspresinya datar. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita mulai dari Missy. Aku mulai berpikir kalau hamil membuatku malas bergerak…"

"Tidak!" potong Severus tajam. "Kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh memberi Missy pakaian. Satu-satunya alasanku mempekerjakan peri-rumah di sini adalah karena aku tak ingin kau kelelahan mengurus segala hal, _my dear_. Kau hamil dan butuh banyak istirahat, dan membebaskan peri-rumah di saat seperti ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar darimu."

Kali ini giliran Hermione yang menghela nafas. "Aku tetap akan memberi dia pakaian suatu saat nanti. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanmu, mungkin."

"Tidak kalau kau tak punya pakaian, _wife_. Aku tak melihat apa ruginya membuang semua pakaianmu dan membiarkanmu berkeliaran di dalam rumah tanpa busana sepanjang hari."

Harry mendapati seringai jahil di wajah Severus dan ia harus mengucek-ucek matanya, memastikan apa benar yang dilihatnya barusan. Severus Snape menyeringai jahil? Sejak kapan? Dunia sudah jungkir balik, rupanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai pakaianmu, _my dear husband_," balas Hermione tak mau kalah. "Atau kau juga berencana membuang semua pakaianmu demi mencegah rencanaku ini?"

Sekali lagi Severus menyeringai, dan menilik ekspresi tersipu Hermione, Harry berpikir sahabat karibnya itu pasti menganggap seringai suaminya sangat seksi.

"Andai ini bukan tentang peri-rumah, tentu aku tak akan keberatan tentang ide kita berdua sama-sama tak berbusana, _darling_. Itu akan membuat semuanya jadi mudah, sebenarnya."

Ucapan nakal-tapi-berbau sarkas Severus Snape ini kontan membuat bulu kuduk Harry merinding. Tanpa sengaja dia mendengus. Untunglah Hermione juga mendengus di saat yang bersamaan.

Hermione diam tak protes ketika Severus melambaikan tongkatnya, membuat teko air terbang dan mendarat di atas kompor. Satu kali jentikan dari Severus membuat api kompor menyala. "Kau baik sekali mau membuatkan Harry teh, _dear husband_."

Kali ini baik Harry dan Severus sama-sama memutar bola mata mereka. Harry tahu betul kalau Severus terpaksa melakukannya karena tidak ingin istrinya kecapekan. Well, kecapekan hanya gara-gara menyeduh teh? Sungguh suami yang baik, batin Harry sinis. Ucapan Hermione selanjutnya membuat Harry tersentak. "Tapi jangan membubuhi yang aneh-aneh ke dalam teh itu atau kau akan tidur di teras malam ini, Severus!"

Sesaat kemudian Hermione kembali ke ruang tamu dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik, terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya yang berseri-seri. "Apa kabar Ginny dan anak-anak, Harry?"

"Well, mereka semua sehat. James dan Albus mulai belajar menaiki sapu mini mereka, dan Lily sudah mahir berjalan. Kau harus lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Grimmauld Place akhir-akhir ini, Mione. Dengan tiga balita berlarian kesana-kemari dan Ginny dan Kreacther sibuk beres-beres setiap sepuluh menit sekali."

"Oh, Harry. Itu kedengaran sangat menyenangkan!"

Hermione tersenyum manis, meraba perutnya tanpa sadar. Kehamilan pertamanya sejak menjadi istri Severus selama delapan tahun. Sudah lama ia menunggu kapan rumah mereka akan diramaikan kehadiran seorang anak, dan sebentar lagi dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Harry dan Ginny.

"Yeah, menyenangkan." Harry balas tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana kehamilanmu?"

"Well, sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Severus sangat membantu. Dia selalu menemaniku memeriksakan kandungan setiap bulannya ke Healer terdekat, memastikan nutrisiku cukup, dan memijat kakiku jika aku mengalami kram di tengah malam. Oh iya, dia juga tak pernah lupa membantuku mengoleskan krim anti _stretchmark _di awal-awal kehamilanku dulu. Bahkan dia sendiri yang membuat krimnya."

"Wow." Harry terpana. "Dia suami yang hebat."

"Dia bilang karena aku sedang membawa anaknya di dalam perutku, maka di lain pihak dia juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang sama beratnya. Dia sangat bertanggungjawab, tentu. Hanya saja kadang dia agak paranoid." Hermione mengatakannya sambil memasang raut kesal.

"Tak ada salahnya sedikit paranoid. Aku belum pernah berpengalaman dengan wanita hamil. Terutama dengan wanita hamil yang sok tahu dan menyebalkan." Harry mendengar suara dingin dan datar khas Severus Snape dari arah dapur, dan saat ia berpaling, ia mendapati sang Master Ramuan datang bersama nampan berisi secangkir teh. Lebih tepatnya, nampan itu melayang terbang di belakangnya sebelum mendarat mulus di atas meja.

"Silahkan diminum, Harry," kata Hermione ramah.

Tanpa banyak pikir Harry mengangkat cangkirnya dan mulai menyeruput. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak. Tehnya terasa asin sekali! Dari sudut matanya Harry mendapati Severus sedang menyeringai. Dia memang tidak memasukkan yang aneh-aneh ke dalam teh Harry, seperti racun atau obat nyamuk misalnya. Tapi garam alih-alih gula? Tipikal Slytherin! batin Harry kecut.

"Tolong habiskan tehmu, Potter. Kau tahu aku harus memakai lambaian-tongkat-bodoh untuk membuat teh itu, sesuatu yang langka kulakukan."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku merasa terhormat, sir. Sungguh." Demi menjaga harga dirinya, Harry memaksakan meneguk habis teh super asin itu sambil memasang ekspresi sewajar mungkin. Dia tak sudi dipermalukan seorang Slytherin. Mungkin Severus Snape berpikir dia sudah berhasil mengerjainya. Well, dia salah besar!

"Aku yakin kau punya janji pada jam ini." Severus mengalihkan fokusnya dari Harry ke Hermione. "Spa ibu hamil?"

"Oh ya. Benar." Hermione menepuk dahinya. "Tapi aku tak bisa pergi sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Harry."

"Reservasi spa khusus ibu hamil itu sangat susah, _my dear._ Lagipula Spa itu rekomendasi dari Narcissa. Kuharap kau mau menghargai usahaku."

Hermione tersenyum. Dia tersentuh melihat usaha suaminya. Sesuatu yang direkomendasikan Narcissa Malfoy sudah pasti selalu mahal, mewah, dan ekslusif. Tentunya bagi orang yang benci menghambur-hamburkan uang, Severus tidak main-main jika ia bersedia melakukan hal semacam ini untuknya.

"Aku akan segera berangkat, kalau begitu," ujar Hermione sedetik kemudian. "Maaf, Harry. Aku tak bisa menemanimu kali ini."

"Tak apa-apa, Mione. Lagipula saat ini aku adalah tamu Mr Snape," balas Harry.

Sungguh, dia tak begitu keberatan. Hermione pantas bersantai sejenak setelah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama kelelawar tua—Snape, pikir Harry logis. Meski begitu, Harry merasa dadanya seperti dicubit. Spa khusus wanita hamil? Kenapa dulu dia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini untuk istrinya sendiri? Padahal dia sudah menghamili Ginny sebanyak tiga kali dan seharusnya ada tiga kali kesempatan untuk mengirim Ginny ke spa itu, kan? Justru pria kaku, antisosial, dan dingin seperti Snape bisa melakukan hal semanis ini.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Harry. Sampaikan salamku untuk Ginny dan anak-anak." Senyum di wajah Hermione semakin lebar saat dia bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Harry.

"Yeah." Harry mengusap punggung Hermione lembut. "Sampai bertemu besok di The Burrow. Kita semua akan merayakan ultahmu di sana, benar?"

Hermione mengangguk, kedua matanya berbinar. Ia membiarkan Severus membantunya mengenakan jubah berpergian sebelum kemudian mengantarnya sampai ke depan perapian.

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa kutinggal sendirian di rumah, kan?"

"Kurasa aku hanya akan meledakkan dapur atau membakar perpustakaan," jawab Severus dingin. "Sungguh, Hermione. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri di rumah. Kupastikan rumah ini akan tetap utuh saat kau pulang nanti."

"Dan kau juga tetap utuh?"

"Tentu saja." Sudut bibir Severus berkedut, nyaris membentuk seulas senyum. "Bersenang-senanglah di sana, _dear wife_."

"Terima kasih, _dear husband_. Kau manis sekali dengan semua perhatianmu kepadaku ini."

"Kata 'manis' tak pernah ada di dalam kamusku."

"Kau mencari di kamus yang salah, kalau begitu," tukas Hermione. "Sekarang diamlah dan beri aku ciuman sebelum aku pergi dari sini."

Severus tampak ragu-ragu memberikan kecupan perpisahan di bibir istrinya. Dia tak pernah nyaman menunjukkan kemesraan di depan orang lain, dan Harry adalah 'orang lain' baginya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tetaplah pria yang selalu menjaga privasinya.

Harry memutuskan ini saat yang tepat untuk berpaling dan memberi pasangan suami istri itu sedikit privasi. Semenit-dua menit. Suasana masih hening dan Harry mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia memberanikan diri melirik ke arah perapian dan mendapati Severus dan Hermione masih berciuman. Untuk sesaat Harry berjengit, meski jujur saja apa yang dilihatnya ini tidak seperti apa yang pernah dibayangkannya. Tentunya tidak seburuk membayangkan Hermione berciuman dengan Mandrake. Dia hanya berciuman dengan suaminya, kan? Tapi tetap saja, Harry merasa ganjil.

Ia belum pernah melihat seorang Severus Snape menunjukkan seberapa dalam cinta dan hasratnya melalui ciuman panasnya. Begitu juga Hermione. Di mata Harry, sesuatu di luar buku dan esai yang bisa membuat ekspresi Hermione begitu rileks dan bahagia seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Harry tak pernah tahu kalau sahabat karibnya itu senang beradu pagut dan beradu lidah. Tapi jelas ini pemikiran konyol. Mana ada orang yang tidak senang berciuman? Khususnya berciuman dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Harry mengernyitkan dahi, bernafas sepelan mungkin. Menyaksikan pasangan yang sedang asyik berciuman sekitar beberapa meter di depannya membuat dia merenung. Sudah pernahkah dia mencium istrinya sendiri semesra itu selama ini?

Ginny berhak mendapat ciuman hangat sama seperti yang didapat Hermione dari suaminya. Tentu saja dia berhak, dan jelas ini adalah kewajiban Harry untuk memberinya ciuman yang sepantasnya. Bukankah tadi pagi mereka sudah berciuman saat Harry berpamitan? Hanya saja tidak seperti ini, tidak seperti yang dilakukan Severus kepada Hermione. Harry tidak mengulum bibir bagian bawah Ginny, tidak menyapukan ujung lidahnya ke sela bibir Ginny yang merekah, tidak menggigit pelan bibir bagian atasnya, dan tidak menyambut tusukan lidah Ginny ke dalam mulutnya. Harry hanya memberi Ginny kecupan sekilas sebelum menggumamkan 'sampai jumpa, _honey_' dan ber-apparate ke depan pintu rumah Snape.

Tiba-tiba tumbuh rasa getir di hatinya, membuat rongga dadanya sesak. Sudahkah dia jadi suami yang baik untuk Ginny? Mereka sudah menikah selama tujuh tahun dan dikaruniai tiga orang anak, seharusnya itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia suami yang baik, kan?

Oh, well. Tidak semua rumah tangga yang baik bisa dijadikan ukuran apakah sang suami adalah suami yang baik pula. Faktanya, rumah tangga yang dari luar terlihat baik dan bahagia, bisa jadi justru keropos dan rapuh dari dalam. Pondasi sebuah rumah tangga adalah hubungan suami-istri, dan Harry baru menyadarinya secara mendalam.

Hubungannya dengan Ginny terasa agak hambar akhir-akhir ini. Harry sibuk bekerja di kementerian sebagai Auror dan terkadang pekerjaannya mengharuskan dia lembur hingga tengah malam atau bahkan lembur di akhir pekan seperti sekarang ini. Kesibukannya bekerja ini membuatnya susah meluangkan waktu untuk berduaan bersama Ginny, tidak seperti dulu saat anak pertama mereka belum lahir.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti dia tidak perlu memberikan ciuman hangat kepada Ginny lagi, kan? Karena bagaimana pun juga Harry masih sangat mencintai istrinya. Merlin, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika Ginny sampai meninggalkannya.

Renungan Harry buyar saat mendengar ucapan lantang Hermione dari dalam perapian. Terlihat kobaran api hijau jamrud selama beberapa detik sebelum lenyap sama sekali, pertanda Hermione baru saja menggunakan jaringan Floo.

Severus membalikkan badannya, menatap Harry tajam-tajam sambil berucap datar, "Aku yakin apa yang terjadi di sini akan tetap tinggal di sini. Benar begitu, Mr Potter?"

"Err… yeah. Tentu, sir!" Harry mengangguk cepat. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun tentang apapun yang terjadi di sini antara kau dan Hermione."

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Sudut bibirnya berkedut saat berkata dengan nada arogan, "Semoga ini artinya aku tak perlu memaksamu melakukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar."

Sekali lagi Harry mengangguk, meski rahangnya mengeras. Atmosfir di ruangan serta merta berubah drastis begitu Hermione pergi, dan Harry merasa tak nyaman karenanya. Merasa terintimidasi begini membuatnya terlempar ke masa lalu, masa-masa di mana ia masih murid Hogwarts dan Snape masih jadi guru Ramuannya.

Dengan langkahnya yang elegan, Severus kembali ke kursinya, duduk senyaman mungkin, dan bersikap formal seakan tak punya kepentingan lain dengan Harry selain urusan bisnis. "Kau bawa apa yang harus kau bawa?"

"Ya, sir."

Harry mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil dari dalam saku jubahnya. Di dalam kotak itu berisi sebuah tabung kosong yang biasa dipergunakan untuk wadah menyimpan ramuan. Bedanya, pada bagian dasar tabung ini terdapat huruf H dan S, inisial Hermione Snape. Untuk sumbatnya sendiri pun bukan gabus biasa, melainkan potongan Batu Bertuah. Harry harus mengakui kalau tabung itu sangat indah, dan ide untuk memakai Batu Bertuah sebagai sumbatnya adalah ide yang brilian.

Severus langsung memeriksa tabung itu dengan sangat hati-hati sebelum kembali menyimpannya ke dalam kotak. Sambil memasang raut datar tanpa ekspresi dia berseloroh, "Besok ulang tahun istriku yang ke-28 dan aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk mencarikan dia hadiah baru. Paham?"

Tanpa sadar Harry menghela nafasnya. Ia merasakan nada bicara Severus ini tajam dan berbahaya, seperti sedang menumpuk lahar di dalam tubuhnya yang siap diletuskan kapan saja. Sebenarnya wajar kalau pria di depannya ini marah besar. Tabung semacam itu tak bisa dijumpai di toko mana pun. Itu barang pesanan khusus yang amat sangat langka, bahkan mungkin cuma satu-satunya di dunia. Harry sendiri yakin kalau Batu Bertuah yang digunakan untuk sumbat tabung itu adalah Batu Bertuah yang pernah ia pertahankan dari Voldemort saat ia masih kelas satu dulu.

"Benar. Itu batu yang sama."

Perkataan Snape ini membuat Harry terkejut. Oh, dia benci sekali setiap Snape menerobos masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa pria berambut hitam kelam itu selalu berusaha membuat Harry menyesali kegagalannya dalam mempelajari Occlumency di tahun kelimanya dulu.

"Jadi seharusnya kau tahu, Potter, kalau Dumbledore dan aku sendiri yang menghancurkan batu itu dengan sihir. Batu Bertuah sudah tak ada lagi, dan batu yang ada di hadapan kita ini hanya batu biasa yang tak mengandung kekuatan ajaib sedikit pun. Bentuknya memang sangat indah dan punya nilai historis tinggi. Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, memesan secara khusus kepada toko barang antik di Hogsmade dan mereka baru bisa memenuhinya setelah tiga bulan lamanya, sebelum kawan-kawan Aurormu merampoknya dariku."

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan apakah tabung ini mengandung sihir hitam yang berbahaya. Itu sudah tercantum di dalam regulasi tentang penggunaan benda-benda yang mengandung unsur magis tertentu sebagai milik pribadi. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas, Mr Snape."

"Jadi sekarang kalian sudah puas membuktikan kalau tabung ini memang mengandung sihir hitam yang berbahaya?" cibir Severus.

Harry menggeleng. "Tabung ini seratus persen aman, seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Karena itulah kami mengembalikannya."

"Oh, aku menyesal sudah membuat para Auror kecewa. Bahkan statusku sebagai pahlawan perang tidak membuat kalian berhenti berusaha memasukkanku ke Azkaban. Menyedihkan." Ekspresi berpuas diri Severus membuat dada Harry memanas.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Snape. Sudah kubilang kalau ini hanya persoalan regulasi. Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu atau statusmu sekarang."

"Bagus. Jadi apa ini artinya kau sudah bisa segera angkat kaki dari rumahku?"

Harry menahan nafasnya, mencoba bersabar. "Belum. Masih ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Melihat kedua alis Severus terangkat, Harry pun berujar, "Aku senang melihatmu memperlakukan Hermione dengan baik. Dia wanita yang luar biasa dan berhak mendapat perlakuan yang luar biasa, dari pria yang juga sama luar biasanya."

"Kurasa kau sudah mulai pandai menjilat, Potter."

"Aku tidak menjilat. Aku bukan Slytherin sepertimu, Snape," balas Harry kalem. "Setelah perang usai dan Voldemort pergi ke neraka, aku berusaha melihat sisi lain darimu. Sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Hermione bersedia menikahimu delapan tahun yang lalu, dan kurasa aku sudah mulai tahu alasannya. Maksudku, aku sudah tahu betul bagaimana besarnya dedikasi dan pengorbananmu selama perang melawan kegelapan, serta bagaimana dalamnya cinta yang kau sembunyikan dari siapapun untuk ibuku. Semua ini membawaku kepada satu kesimpulan, bahwa kau dan Hermione, kalian berhak atas satu sama lain…"

"Aku benci melodrama, Potter," potong Severus kaku, ekspresinya jengkel bukan main. "Jadi jangan pikir aku sudi menghabiskan sisa hidupku sebatang kara sebagai seorang bajingan yang kesepian dan menderita. Hermione adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ada di dalam hidupku. Aku yakin kau mengerti apa arti ucapanku ini. Jujur saja, kupikir kau tidak seidiot kronimu. Si Weasley itu sampai sekarang masih saja mencoba membuktikan kalau aku mencekoki istriku dengan ramuan cinta."

Harry mengangguk. "Hermione tidak semudah itu ditipu dengan ramuan apapun, sir. Apalagi sekarang dia telah menyandang gelar Master Ramuan. Di sisi lain Ron sudah menikahi Lavender. Jadi seharusnya dia menghentikan usahanya ini."

"Dasar keong racun," cibir Severus, tinjunya mengepal.

"Andaikan dulunya Hermione betulan menikah dengan Ron, aku yakin Ron tidak akan bisa menanganinya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya akan bergabung ke dalam ISTI—Ikatan Suami Takut Istri. Hermione wanita yang sangat kuat dan cenderung nge-boss. Dia bahkan tak takut mengutuk suaminya sendiri."

Severus mendengus, tak setuju. "Dia tidak mengutukku, Potter. Aku yang membiarkan dia mengutukku," bantahnya. "Kau pikir aku pria macam apa yang tega melemparkan kutukan ke istrinya yang sedang hamil? Selama kutukannya bukan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, aku rela dia mengutukku dengan apa saja saat dia marah padaku."

Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan kata maaf. "Apapun itu, aku senang melihat kalian berdua berbahagia. Kau suami yang baik, sir, sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan Hermione. Andai saja kau bersedia mengajariku bagaimana caranya menjadi suami yang baik, maka aku akan senang sekali."

"Mengajarimu jadi suami yang baik? Kau pasti bercanda. Aku sudah mengajarimu Ramuan dan Occlumency, dan yang mana dari dua pelajaran itu yang berhasil kau kuasai? Tak ada."

Walau ucapan ini benar adanya, Harry tetap saja merasa kesal. Apalagi saat mendapati Severus menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Lagipula, menjadi suami yang baik bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diajarkan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang kau rasakan dan kau ungkapkan, Potter. Kalau kau benar-benar cin—punya perasaan mendalam kepada istrimu, kau pasti tahu sendiri apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Kupikir kau benar, sir."

"Aku selalu benar, Potter," balas Severus arogan. "Sekarang, jika kau sudah puas mengusik dan membuang waktuku yang berharga, kuminta kau segera meninggalkan rumahku. Aku hanya bersikap baik kepadamu atas permintaan Hermione, kau tahu?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud bersikap baik adalah dengan cara 'memasukkan garam ke tehku', sir, aku bersyukur bukan aku yang harus menikah denganmu," kata Harry asal saja.

"Well, maaf sudah membuatmu patah hati, kalau begitu," cibir Severus seraya menjentikkan tongkatnya untuk membuat pintu depan terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Keluar dari rumahku, Potter. Kembalilah ke istrimu dan berikan apa yang dia butuhkan, sebelum pria lain yang melakukannya."

Kerongkongan Harry tercekat. Sindiran Severus ini menohoknya telak. Bukan. Bukan sindiran. Lebih seperti saran. Sebuah saran yang logis. Yeah.

"Pasti," ucap Harry kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah dan ber-apparate langsung ke Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas. Ada banyak hal yang harus diperbaikinya bersama Ginny, dan dia akan melakukannya mulai detik ini juga.

**El Elxtremo**

_Sebagai author saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas saya, yaitu menamatkan fanfic ini. Jadi tolong beri saya feedback berupa __**REVIEW**__. Karena reviews adalah suplemen terbaik para author. ^^_


End file.
